Susurros del Ayer
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Se recuerda con fervor la vida inigualable que poseemos en nuestra más tierna edad, cuando somos protegidos por nuestros padres, cuando simplemente no queremos dejar de correr. Esos bellos y tristes días de la niñez, que nunca volverán, pero dejaron algo en el corazón. [Este fanfic participa en el reto "La edad de la inocencia" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!] Mi reto fue Iroh II ;3


**Este fanfic participa en el reto "La edad de la inocencia" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Pasen por ese foro, todos son maravillosos, me siento sumamente honrada de poder participar allí y ser parte de una comunidad tan alegre y activa. Participo en esta actividad con el personaje de **Iroh II,** gracias al Azar, al cual amo, me tocó este bombón ;3 Espero estar a la altura, pues le he creado toda una infancia, con sus altas y sus bajas. Para aclarar: estoy bien con la reglas: la historia como tal tiene **5830** **palabras, **así que ando bien, según sé.

Como siempre, acepto críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Se recuerda con fervor la vida inigualable que poseemos en nuestra más tierna edad, cuando somos protegidos por nuestros padres, cuando simplemente no queremos dejar de correr, ni vernos solos ni de chiste. Esos bellos y tristes días de la niñez, que nunca volverán, pero dejaron algo en el corazón.

**Rated K+:** Esta hermosura que he creado es un amor, apto para todo público, por favor, disfruten al leer.

_¡Mi Primera Participación en un Reto! Esto es Emocionante._

* * *

**…**

**Susurros del Ayer**

_Por Marianita–chan_

**…**

Ese día era el nacimiento de su nieto.

El evento más anhelado por el Señor del Fuego Zuko, tras haber cedido su puesto a su amada hija, y su marido, una vez le anunciaron con gran alegría que sería abuelo. Canceló todas sus reuniones y misiones por el gran acontecimiento; había estado allí todo ese tiempo, disfrutando de darle un sinfín de mimos a su querida pequeña, que tendría un pequeño propio, y todas las señales del universo afirmaban que sería un hermoso niño, un heredero varón para la Nación del Fuego. Y así fue. Entre los gritos temblorosos y jadeos de su hija, desde hacía varias horas en labor de parto, nació el niño en uno de los días más gloriosos que pudo haber presenciado, su primer cantar a la vida le quitó de los hombros toda la preocupación y mortificación por la eterna espera. Nació junto al amanecer, como todo un soberano destinado a la grandeza de la mente y el corazón. Pero eso vendría después, llegaría todo eso luego de aprender las grandes lecciones de la vida, tal y como el mismo las había aprendido al viajar con su tío Iroh y unirse al Avatar Aang, quien también estaba esperando fuera junto a él.

Corrección, todo el Equipo Avatar estaba junto a él esperando. No podía estar más agradecido y alegre por ello, aunque quizás un poco avergonzado, pues Toph se encargaba de burlarse de él por ir de un lado a otro como para abrirle un hueco al piso, de por sí ya había desgastado la alfombra. Todos se enseriaron cuando le dijeron que podía entrar, y al hacerlo, vio la escena más hermosa después de la imagen de su propia esposa cuando le dio a su hija; la misma que era ahora contemplada junto a su hijo con adoración por su esposo, hizo nota mental de agradecer luego a ese muchacho, había hecho un buen trabajo.

Un pequeño bulto rosa, de pequeños mechones negros en su cabecita y gorgoteos hambrientos; esa era la cosita que cargaba la Señora del Fuego en sus brazos. Ella notó su presencia en la habitación y le sonrió, radiante como un sol.

**–** ¿No es hermoso, papá? Es tu nieto. **–** Sintió sus ojos nublarse por las lágrimas.** –** Mi hijito. **–** Se acercó con cuidado a su hija, como si fuera de cristal, le acarició su pálida carita y le besó en la frente, felicitándola en silencio, abrazó a su yerno, y luego… le ofrecieron cargar al pequeño… tantos años sin tener a un retoño de ese calibre en sus manos, lo tomó con todo el cuidado del mundo, y pudo ser testigo de la primera mirada a su entorno de su descendencia, por un momento se sintió mal, el primer rostro que vio el pequeño con sus joyas ámbar sería su viejo rostro, arrugado y marcado, rojo y bañado en lágrimas de alegría. Pero el pequeño no apartó la mirada, en contra de ese juicio que caracteriza a la humanidad, alzó sus manitas clamando por más afecto, y lo estrechó más hacia sí.

Su pequeño angelito.

**–** Iroh. **–** Escuchó la melódica y cansada voz de su hija, quién también lloraba de la emoción. **–** En honor al abuelo Iroh, así tendrá su sabiduría.** –** Zuko no pudo estar más de acuerdo, y por un momento, vio la sombra de la mano del hombre que había sido más padre que su propio progenitor acariciar con cariño al recién nacido, como dando su aprobación y protección.

Ese día estuvo forrado de sonrisas y melodías.

**…**

**–** ¡Abuelo! **–** Bendito el día en que ese jovencito empezó a caminar, inigualable el momento cuando empezó a correr, siendo perseguido por sus padres, la servidumbre y él mismo. Ahora, a sus cinco años, estaba ejerciendo esa cualidad en su máxima expresión. Zuko, de tanto perseguirlo y quedar sin aliento, sentía los años pesarle. Nunca se sintió tan viejo.

Ni tan feliz.

Recordaba los días en los que perseguía a su propia niña por los mismos jardines, y con los mismos dolores de espalda. Se detuvo cansando, aguantándose la columna, ¿Cómo un chiquito de tan poca edad puede correr tan rápido? Se quedó meditando mientras observaba al niño dar vueltas y vueltas a una estatua de pato–tortuga. Pronto tendría que irse para ejercer sus deberes como embajador.

Y tenía que decirle a su nieto, nunca lo había visto marchar antes, se las había arreglado para completar todos sus trabajos en casa, para estar más cerca de él, pero ahora era obligatorio, tenía tratos que cerrar, y ya los había atrasado demasiado.

**–** Iroh. **–** Le resultaba irónico llamar a su propio nieto, le hacía sentirse como su tío y ver a su nieto como el mismo, con la diferencia, de que no tenía una familia psicópata por detrás y que cuidaría de que no volvieran esos tiempos de tinieblas. Observó como el pequeño saltaba, daba vuelta canela y llegaba corriendo a sus rodillas.

**–** Dime abuelo. **–** Empezó a jugar con su barba. Acarició con cariño su liso cabello azabache, ese pichón sería todo un galán al crecer, igual que su abuelo, de eso no cabía duda. Rio alegre, sintiendo los leves galones.

**–** Escucha, hijo. **–** Fue víctima inminente de los relucientes ojos inocentes de su nieto. ¡Oh, Por todos los ancestros! ¿Cómo iba decirle que no podría jugar más con él mientras mamá y papá estaban en sus largas reuniones? **–** Tengo que irme de viaje. **–** Observó cómo los ojos dorados se llenaban de lagrimitas que luchaban por salir.

**–** ¿Tienes que irte, abuelo? **–** ¡Rayos! Su corazón se achicó con el dolor y la ternura que se transmitían con esa vocecita y esa carita triste. Respiró profundo, teniendo que contestar.

**–** Si, tu viejo compañero de correteos tiene trabajos que hacer y… **–** Se vio interrumpido por el precipitado salto de Iroh de sus piernas al suelo, empezando a saltar con sus dos pies juntos muy fuertemente.

**–** ¡No! ¡No quiero estar solo! **–** Perfecto, lo que necesitaba, el miedo del pequeño expresado en berrinche. Se levantó para intentar calmarlo, después de todo, regresaría en un par de meses.

**–** Muchacho, escucha… **–** Su propio tío iniciaba las explicaciones así, y le pareció gracioso como la historia se repetía. Tomo los hombros de su nieto para consolarlo, pero no funcionó, siguió saltando, enojado, y gritando que no quería estar solo.

Pero luego, Zuko quedo mudo.

Los lugares en donde Iroh II saltaba con toda esa ira sin parar, empezaron a soltar humo, y pudo ver como un pequeño fuego se encendía del césped. El pequeño no lo vio, pero sí se quemó la planta de los pies, para el horror de su abuelo, de allí, y con un chillido, su nieto salió disparado hacia el área de las estatuas del jardín, asustado, se montó encima del pato–tortuga, pero, aun sufriendo con aquella rabia, empezó un incendio en la misma. Inmediatamente Zuko acudió a rescatarlo, apagando el fuego y tomando al niño en sus brazos.

**–** Abuelo, ¡Me volví un dragón! **–** Informó con inocencia el pequeño, y Zuko soltó una rasposa carcajada por tal ocurrencia. El ambiente, antes de enojo, era ahora un pequeño descubrimiento lleno de gracia. Su nieto, era un maestro fuego. ¡La reacción de su hija para cuando le contara!

**–** ¡Claro que sí, muchacho! **–** Le dio vuelta por los aires, mientras el azabache estiraba los brazos y disfrutaba de la acción, lo bajo luego de que se cansara su espalda, pero todavía emocionado, se le ocurrió una idea. **–** Te tengo una sorpresa para mañana, y la repetiremos cuando vuelva. **–**.

**–** ¿Una sorpresa buena, abuelito? **–**.

**–** ¡La Mejor! **–** Esperaba que todo eso que estaba haciendo sirviera para que no le pegara tanto la separación, pues el niño todavía tenía a su padre y a su madre para disfrutar, aunque no estuvieran todas las horas del día. Tomó nota mental adicional de enseñarle a su nieto en lo que quedaba de tarde a leer…

Así aprendería y se sumergiría en nuevos mundos y aventuras, sin tener que salir de los muros del palacio.

**…**

La llegada del nuevo amanecer significaba para Iroh el mejor anuncio: Su abuelo le había prometido una sorpresa genial, y confiaba en él, incluso el día anterior le había enseñado a descifrar unos papeles que tenían historias muy divertidas, y resultaba que lo escrito allí podía ser traducido a las palabras que se decían, eso era sensacional. Junto al mayor viajó a las tundras del sur y las profundidades del océano, salvado a una princesa de exóticas tierras y cabalgado el más indomable de los corceles. ¡Su abuelo era genial! Desayuno con rapidez sin quitarles el ojo a sus tres ascendientes mientras hablaban de seguridad y crecer… y otras cosas que no prestó atención, pues su mente voló al desierto, y se imaginó buscando un gran tesoro en él. La noche anterior su madre lo había colmado de besos por poder crear una insignificante llamita en su palma, en comparación a lo que había visto que ella hacía, tenía mucho que aprender.

Lo que restó de mañana esperó pacientemente a que su abuelo desocupara su agenda, sin parar de saltar detrás y alrededor, para que no se olvidara de su promesa. Sonrió enormemente cuando su abuelo volteo con una sonrisa cómplice.

**–** Es hora. **–** Salió corriendo al patio impulsado por la emoción, siendo seguido como podía por su abuelo. **–** ¡Eh, que te va a comer si llegas con ese paso de ratón! **–**.

Iroh no entendió lo que quiso decir Zuko con eso, hasta que paso por la puerta y quedo un poco deslumbrado por el fuerte sol, cubrió su rostro con sus manitas, confundido, escuchó un fuerte gruñido y un aire caliente que le peino el cabello hacia atrás, al abrir los ojos, ya acostumbrados a la luz, observó un esplendoroso dragón rojo que se erguía imponente con el reflejo del astro por detrás, para el pequeño heredero, podía ser incluso más grande que el palacio. Su boca estaba bien abierta y había aflojado tanto su postura que su vestuario casi si le iba al piso, Iroh II de verdad que se había sorprendido.

**–** Quédate quieto. **–** Atendió a su abuelo. **–** Tú ya lo conoces, es Honor*, es amigo mío, no hay que tenerle miedo. **–** Le interrumpió.

**–** Pero abuelo, los amigos no se regalan. **–**.

Zuko soltó una gran risa por el comentario, mientras Iroh era olfateado por Honor, quien comprendió rápidamente que ese pequeño manojo envuelto en alta costura era descendencia de su jinete, el mismo bulto que le fue presentado con pocos días de vida, y unas tantas veces más, aquella vez era la primera que podía interactuar con él tan abiertamente.

**–** Tienes razón, Iroh, los amigos no se regalan. **–** Acarició los cabellos de su nieto mientras le guiaba al costado del dragón. **–** Pero no es exactamente Honor lo que te regalaré. **–**.

**–** ¿Entonces qué, abuelo? **–** Dejó que lo alzaran a la espalda del dragón, que se agachó incluso un poco más para cuidar del menor y que no resbalara.

**–** Te enseñare a apreciar un don hermoso. **–**.

**–** ¿Cuál? **–** Notó que el dragón extendía las alas.

**–** El de dirigir al ser más increíble en este planeta y conectarte con él. **–**.

El dragón agitó las alas y se elevó por los aires, sin poder retener la emoción de volver a su elemento y separarse de las ataduras del suelo. Iroh no podía abrir más los ojos ni apretarse más contra su amado abuelo, quien le abrazaba con un brazo para transmitirle su confianza y protección.

**–** ¡Abuelo Zuko! **–** Exclamó con miedo, mientras cerraba los ojos al esquivar una columna del castillo. Zuko se inclinó y le susurro.

**–** Escucha el corazón del dragón, es uno con el tuyo y con el mío ahora, pues en el aire, todos los seres se conectan y comunican sin necesidad de la voz. **–** Iroh levantó su mirada hacia arriba, para ver la sonrisa tranquilizadora, cuando desenfocó observó un cielo incluso más claro y profundo de lo normal, y en el estómago, al dar una vuelta a la izquierda, todas las emociones se aglomeraron y le provocaron soltar una carcajada, una gran sonrisa por descubrir tan maravillosa sensación quedó grabada en su rostro. Miro al frente y sus ojos dorados divisaron la extensión del palacio, su madre incluso le saludo desde un balcón, recordando su primer vuelo con su padre y el primer vuelo de su esposo con su suegro, que fue tan gracioso que hubiese querido tener a un pintor para grabar tan inolvidable momento, más por la cara de los tres: Zuko, harto de los gritos y los jalones, su esposo, tan asustado que podría haberse hecho encima, y la de Honor, que intentaba tolerar los brincos y los arranques en sus escamas escarlatas.

**–** ¡Esto es Increíble, Abuelo! **–** Zuko sonrió con suficiencia, ese muchacho era su viva copia, infló el pecho disfrutando del viento y el calor del sol en su rostro.

**–** Lo sé, Iroh. **–** Ni pensar que fue su propio tío el que le había indicado como merecer manejar a tan magnifica criatura. _**– **__Cada vez que vueles, allí estaré yo, y puede que alguna vez logres distinguirme_ **–**.

Siguió el camino que señalaba el dedo de su nieto emocionado hacia aquellos lugares a los que él nunca antes había ido, sin dejar de tener al palacio en la mira. Le dio las riendas a Iroh para que le ayudara con Honor, que obedecía sorpresivamente a las leves órdenes del pequeño. Pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que era esperado para el trío, llegó el momento de tocar tierra y regresar al resto de la rutina del día.

No sin antes darle un gran abrazo al magnifico dragón, o a su hocico, rodeándolo como podía con sus bracitos y dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz, a lo que el dragón le dio un lametón en toda la cara, Iroh se limpió con la manga mientras reía; el dragón, alzó vuelo tras despedirse de Zuko con un empujoncito y se fue, lo observaron desaparecer en el azul y entraron al edificio, satisfechos con el encuentro.

**–** ¿No podré subir más en Honor? **–** Preguntó inesperadamente Iroh, al recordar que su abuelo se marcharía.

**–** ¿Por qué dices eso? **–** Zuko se asustó, ni que se fuera a morir. **–** _Espíritus, yo quiero vivir hasta ver a mis bisnietos, no lo olviden. __**–.**_

**–** Porque te vas. **–** Le dejo su nietecito con voz quebrada. Oh mierda, no, que no pusiera carita de cachorrito abandonado. Se agachó y le tomo de las mejillas para que le mirara.

**–** Iroh, estaré aquí en menos de cuatro meses. **–**.

**–** ¿Cuánto es eso? **–** Zuko intentó encontrar una forma de explicarlo mejor.

**–** Antes del cumpleaños de tu madre, antes de que empiecen las noches más largas, antes de que puedas leer tu solito los libros de la primera estantería de la biblioteca. **–** Aproximadamente, era eso.

**–** Suena como si fuera mucho. **–**.

**–** Tranquilo, siempre llega el mañana.** –** Siguieron caminando, Zuko prestó atención a la cara concentrada de su nieto en sus deditos. **–** _Es bastante maduro para ser tan pequeño_.** –** Reconoció. **–** _Eso de seguro lo agarró de mi mujer*._ **–** Suspiró con cansancio al reconocerlo. **–** _Le costará encontrar esposa si siempre pone esa cara._** –** De improvisto, tomo al cachetón de la cintura y lo subió a sus hombros.

**–** ¡Sonríe un poco! Te traeré unos recuerdos de los lugares a donde vaya. **–**.

**–** ¿Cómo mi propio tablero de Pai Sho? **–** Pidió con ilusión el niño, con gustos bastantes extraños, pero era razonable, su abuelo tenía uno en su habitación, y su madre también, ¿Por qué el no?

**–** Sí, como un tablero sólo para ti de Pai Sho. **–**.

¡Tenía el mejor Abuelo del Universo!

Ahora sólo quedaba aprender a jugar Pai Sho.

**…**

Iroh no podía dormir.

Se levantó con sigilo de su cama, y tuvo cuidado de cada ruido. Para tener sólo ocho años, era un jovencito bastante perceptivo, y que con tan tierna edad, manejaba el Fuego Control con tanta naturalidad que era para él como parte de su alma. También podía tratarse de que había sido entrenado por los mejores profesores de toda la nación: sus padres, su abuelo… y Honor, quién le había enseñado la verdadera esencia del poder, además de unos entrenamientos demasiado rudos en los que su abuelo muchas veces le había rescatado como para no terminar con una buena cicatriz… Hasta que logró desviar la llamarada natural del dragón, volviéndola suya, y lanzándola al cielo, donde desapareció como una gran nube de humo.

O el dragón creía que era una de sus crías… O confiaba demasiado en él.

Pensó que era mejor la segunda opción, no se imaginaba yendo por ahí siendo velado por el gran animal, por mucho que haya sido encomendado por su abuelo, o por mucho que le quisiera; dio tres vueltas en su habitación, y no consiguió forma de dormir, se sentó cruzando las piernas en el suelo y se quedó mirando un punto vacío en dirección a su cama, recordando la pesadilla que le atormentaba desde hace tres noches, en la cual su padre era el protagonista.

El mismo que estaba de misión para intentar llegar a un acuerdo con unos hostiles de Ciudad República.

La ciudad construida por Zuko y el Avatar, en tierras del difunto Rey Tierra, nacionalidad de los dichosos lacayos. Su padre le había prometido regresar para su cumpleaños, y confiaba en él, pero sus sueños le atormentaban, veía a su padre regresando y luego, ser consumido por las llamas que surgían misteriosamente con agresividad desde el interior del barco de la Nación del Fuego, muriendo en el acto.

Sacudió su cabeza con desagrado, encontrándose encogido en sí mismo, con el corazón oprimido y los ojos lagrimeando. Quiso estar con su madre, por mucho que fuera mayor, quería ir con su mamá. Salió por la puerta y corrió por el pasillo, pero se estrelló con alguien.

**–** ¿Iroh? **–**.

**–** ¿Abuelo? **–**.

Se suponía que su abuelo regresaría en dos semanas. ¿Y cómo había llegado al jardín?

**–** ¿Qué haces aquí afuera a esta hora? **–** Zuko notó el espanto en el rostro de su nieto, y eso le preocupó más que cualquier cosa.

**–** Abuelo… **–** Quedo mudo cuando Iroh II le abrazó con necesidad de consuelo. Se apoyó en el árbol donde antes meditaba y acurrucó al niño en sus piernas, susurrándole que las cosas estarían bien y que la angustia no era buena para el espíritu, notando que nada servía, decidió preguntar.

**–** ¿Qué pasa, muchacho? Tú no lloras por nada. **–**.

**–** Tuve una pesadilla. **–**.

**–** ¿Y de qué trataba? **–** Iroh tragó duro, sin querer materializar en palabras sus miedos. **–** Puedes decírmelo, hijo, los que aflige nuestro pensamiento ha de ser compartido para que sea anulado. **–**.

**–** Abuelo… Tengo miedo de que papá no pueda volver. **–**.

Ahora era el turno de Zuko de tragar con dificultad. Que un jovencito tuviera esos temores no era nada raro, pero que los tuviera cuando estaba justificado el peligro inminente de una revelación en contra tal persona, era otra cosa. Si a su yerno le pasaba algo, por actuar en su nombre, nunca se lo perdonaría. No le había dado la autorización de meterse en sus asuntos, pero ese terco igual había ido.

**–** Iroh… **–**.

**–** Sé que es bobo… **–**.

**–** ¡No! Tus miedos nunca deben ser infravalorados, en cambio, debes afrontarlos. **–** Intento aconsejar. **–** Tu madre también debe estar sufriendo el mismo temor, los tiempos de ahora, llenos de cambios, afectan a todas las criaturas vivas… Pero debemos encontrar la forma de superar los cambios y aceptarlos. **–** Sonó increíblemente parecido a su tío. **–** Es muy tarde, ¿No quieres que te haga compañía? **–**.

**–** No… **–**.

**–** ¿Quieres ir con tu madre? **–** Descifró Zuko.

**–** Si… ¿Eso está mal? **–**.

**–** ¿Qué clase de profesor de ética es el hombre que te enseña? **–** Regañaría luego a ese sujeto, adivinando que fue él el que le dijo "no moleste a su majestad". **–** ¡Tu madre es tu madre, para algo te tuvo! Cuando las cosas no anden bien, ella estará allí para ti, igual que yo. **–** Le besó la frente a su nieto, recitando un mantra mentalmente para que todas esas inquietudes se fueran y dejaran dormir al azabache en paz.

**–** Gracias Abuelo. **–** Dejó que el chico se levantara. Y se sintió viejo cuando este hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento.

**–** ¿Por qué? ¿Por decirte la verdad? ¡Ve con tu madre! Y no me trates como un extraño. ¡Soy tu abuelo! No ese profesor zoquete. **–** Ante los refunfuños, Iroh no pudo evitar reír, para luego ser acompañado de su abuelo, quien se levantó y le revolvió los cabellos.

**–** Ahora… ve. **–**. El chico asintió con cariño y siguió el buen mandato.

Y sin que nadie que se lo impidiera, salió por un pasadizo secreto en el piso a la derecha de la columna del jardín y gateó hacia la izquierda, para luego subir unas escaleras y caminar a la derecha, luego, salió por una pared y consiguió al poco rato la puerta que daba al pasadizo de su progenitora, la abrió y consiguió a su madre despierta, sosteniendo en sus manos una foto de uno de sus aniversarios con su esposo, en donde Iroh tenía apenas un año, y veía curioso al extraño aparato que tenía enfrente.

Sus padres, sus abuelos, y él. La familia del Fuego en una hermosa imagen llena de felicidad. La soberana intentaba hallar una cura para su mal augurio, o al menos, menguar el mismo. Oyó la pared abrirse, y levantó la mirada, intrigada, para conseguir a su hijito asomado con timidez, había dejado de hacer eso hacía un año, cuando su padre le había dicho que era ya todo un hombrecito.

**–** ¿Iroh? **–**. El mencionado asintió, y para ella, ese retoño suyo, le pareció recién nacido, abrió sus brazos para invitarlo en su lecho, pues el pequeño de seguro no podía dormir por alguna pesadilla fuerte, lo suficientemente fea como para obligarlo a dejar su orgullo de lado. En tanto su niño llego a sus brazos, le abrazó protectoramente y lo meció, como si los años no hubieran tocado la puerta. **–** ¿Qué pasa dulzura? **–**.

**–** ¿Por qué tú no puedes dormir, mamá? **–** el que su hijo cambiara de tema, no le molestó, necesitaba aclarar unas cuantas cosas si es que sus aflicciones eran ciertas, y que el jazmín favorito de su marido se marchitara, que su cuadro se cayera y que ella soñara con su despedida, significasen algo, tenía que preparar a su hijo.

**–** Estoy preocupada por tu padre, amor. **–**.

**–** Yo también. **–** Vaya, eso la dejo muda. **–** ¿Crees que este bien? **–** Los grandes ojos de su hijo, llenos de inquietud e inocencia, le dieron ganas de llorar.

**–** Sin importar nada, mi vida, tu padre siempre deja algo cuando se va, igual que tu abuelo. **–**.

**–** ¿Ha sí, qué? **–** Preguntó con ingenuidad.

**–** Su amor, y sus deseos de regresar. **–** Besó la naricita de su bebé, mientras lo recostaba a su lado. Por alguna razón, al estar acompañados mutuamente, se habían relajado, y las sombras de sus temores se habían esfumado. Era como un mensaje de que, sin importar la verdad de aquella noche, su hijo era parte de su marido y ella, y por ende, su tesoro más preciado, dejado a su cuidado; y que aquella maravillosa mujer, era el amor de su padre, la criatura que era la madre de su hijo, y él, como el hombre de la casa luego de su papá, tenía que cuidar de ella, quien le dio la vida.

Durmieron tranquilos, los dos juntos, por el resto de la semana. Iroh solo podía dormir si sentía que el perfume de su madre y de su padre estaba en el colchón.

Sin que lo supiera, estaba siendo preparado para el golpe más fuerte en su corta vida.

…

Tras esa semana llegó la noticia.

El barco en el que su padre viajaba de vuelta, habías sido saboteado, y el Señor del Fuego, al igual que toda la tripulación y los saboteadores suicidas, habían muerto en el océano abierto. Con toda una flota de sólo Maestros Fuego, no hubo posibilidades de que siquiera aguantasen a la llegada de ayuda. Y el barco, se había vuelto polvo. Habían configurado el carbón, e incluso lo había quemado todo.

El Fuego en las pesadillas de Iroh y su madre.

Tras leer la carta, la mujer sintió su corazón desvanecerse y un deseo de desaparecer que le mortificaba el alma. **–** _¿Mamá, que ocurre?_** –** Pero tenía a su hijo, el hijo de su difunto y amado esposo, su bellísimo legado. El heredero al trono. **–** _Mi vida, tu padre no volverá._ **–**.

Todo el consejo escuchó la noticia con claridad, por el silencio que se había extendido por toda la sala. Zuko cerró los ojos con dolor, y a su mente llegaron las imágenes más significativas de su yerno: cuando intentaba pretender a su hija, cuando se casaron, cuando le sucedió al trono, cuando se enteraron de la llegada de Iroh II, cuando consentía a su mujer embarazada, cuando sostenía a su hijo con adoración, cuando corría con él y su madre en los jardines, cuando le enseñaba a jugar Pai Sho.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, su hija no había disfrutado lo suficiente del amor de su vida, y ya había vivido el horrible dolor de perderlo, igual que su nieto, quien no podría volver a ver a su padre. Con la voz gruesa y pesada, despachó al consejo, y abrazo a su hija y a su nieto, y por fin, los tres, pudieron llorar en paz la pérdida de un buen hombre, que había traído gran felicidad al palacio.

Muy lejos de allí, en la falda de una montaña, nacía un brote de jazmín.

**…**

Dos años.

Los cumpleaños no fueron iguales, las clases tampoco, y cada evento había perdido su color. Para Iroh II, pasar tiempo ayudando a su madre era lo más importante, más por los constantes ataques que recibía por dirigir una nación estando sola, aunque fuese más que una mujer capacitada, la heredera natural al trono, pero esas molestas voces ya habían sido apagadas, incluso con el duelo encima, habían probado su capacidad de manejar a los vejestorios y a los problemas que surgieron de allí en adelante.

Su padre le hacía falta, Iroh lloraba por él, pero no tanto como su madre, y el pequeño se quedaba tristemente observándola cuidando de una flor que nunca levantaría cabeza de nuevo. Su abuelo, cuando no estaba ayudándolos desde el extranjero, era su mayor felicidad por su compañía, y poder montar con él a Honor, le hacía olvidar toda tristeza y volverse un ser libre.

Por un momento, quiso dejarlo todo, y viajar como su Abuelo Zuko lo hacía.

Pero por nada del mundo abandonaría a su madre; jamás se lo permitiría a sí mismo. No podía ser tan egoísta, después de todo ¡Tenía diez años! Aunque, precisamente en tres días cumpliría once. Pero eso no hacía la diferencia en nada, tenía que seguir con sus lecciones y ayudar a su madre. Tenía que hacer que la falta de su padre no hiciera que ella también se fuera.

En la cena, no prestó atención a lo que su abuelo y su madre hablaban con fervor. Leía el libro de _Tía_ Katara había escrito, una de las copias originales que le había dado a su abuelo, y que leía por décimo octava vez. Siempre lograba que se quedara así, sumergido en las aventuras que ellos vivieron.

**–** ¿Estás de acuerdo, Iroh? **–**.

Se quedó de piedra, ¿de acuerdo con qué? Es decir, no había escuchado absolutamente nada. ¿Qué hacía, que decía?

**–** Mientras tu creas que sea lo correcto, madre, apoyo tus ideas. **–** Satisfecha, la vio seguir conversando con su abuelo, pero vio como este le miraba de soslayo, rayos, él se había dado cuenta. **–.**

**–** ¿Por qué un lenguaje tan formal, Iroh? **–** Perfecto, ahora la conversación apuntaba a él. **–** Tienes tan solo once años, no once siglos. **–**.

**–** Pero, según el profesor de relaciones exteriores y economía, además de cómo te he observado al cerrar tratos, confirmo que una expresión alargada y refinada es más susceptible a ser aceptada y acatada. **–** Explicó dándose pequeños aires.

**–** No te hagas el listo conmigo, muchacho. **–** Le dijo su abuelo, y recordó con quien hablaba, con su Abuelo Zuko.

**–** Lo siento, abuelo. A veces, actúo sin meditarlo. **–**.

**–** Tienes que salir de estos muros un poco más, no es una prisión. Ya estas algo mayor, y el palacio te queda un poco pequeño cuando vas creciendo. **–**.

Le dio toda la razón, y los días, como siempre, pasaron volando, y tres días, fueron como agua escurriendo por su mano, nada. Sonrió como pudo, y aceptaba gustoso cada felicitación y obsequio, asistió a una celebración en la plaza, pero aun así, no fue tan animada, para él, por lo menos, no lo había sido. Pero había disfrutado ver reír a su madre y a su abuelo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, casi se atraganta. Luego de tragar con pesadez, pudo pronunciar:

**–** ¿Irme? **–** Su madre le vio confundida.

**–** Cuando te preguntamos dijiste que estabas de acuerdo. **–**.

**–** ¿Cuándo fue eso? **–** Su abuelo se le acercó con una sonrisa socarrona.

**–** Cuando te pasaste de listo. **–** Le recordó; oh, rayos, tenía que aprender a escuchar y leer al mismo tiempo. **–** Vamos hijo, unas cuantas misiones y regresamos. **–**.

**–** Pero… Pero… ¿Y mi madre? **–** La mencionada se acercó a él, y demostrando su fuerte mal carácter, le dio un golpe con la palma en su cabeza. Se quejó. Pero ella lo ignoro.

**–** ¡¿Cómo que "y mi madre"?! Soy una mujer mayor, se cuidarme sola… Quien me preocupa eres tú. **–** Le señalo. **–** Siempre en este convento, me angustia que nunca vuelvas a reír de verdad mientras conversas con las personas ¡Eres mi bebé! Pero no dejas de estar aquí, metido en los pergaminos, sin conocer al mundo. Sin sentir la vida. **–****.**

**–** Pero… **–****.**

**–** ¡Pero nada! Te vas con tu abuelo, como aprendiz, y te prohíbo regresar hasta que me encuentres una meta para ti mismo. **–** Sentenció. **–** En este lugar serás infeliz, ve, y aprende de todo lo que nuestros ancestros nos han dejado. **–****.**

**–** Entiendo… **–** Se sintió un poco herido, pero lo ignoró, una felicidad extraña empezada a fluir por su cuerpo y le hicieron sonreír tan abiertamente, como tenía años que no lo hacía, que por un momento, su madre quiso llorar por ver de nuevo a su hijo, siendo su hijo; estaban impulsándolo por el camino correcto.

Les agradeció y los abrazó, y sin poder ocultar su emoción, empezó a prepararse. Llegó el día en que partiría. Le prometió a su madre regresar con bonitos recuerdos para ella, y con una meta que le ayudara a conseguirse a sí mismo. Fue algo gracioso para la tripulación que fue testigo, pues el jovencito lo hacía mirando hacia arriba, muy erguido y con el pecho bien lleno de aire, su madre, jugó con él por esa vez, tocando su pecho como para que se desinflara y abrazándolo con mucha euforia, casi ahogándolo. El niño, quedo despeinado y algo desorientado. Recibió el beso cariñoso de su madre en las mejillas y su bendición. Con algo de melancolía, que no pensaba que sentiría, decía hasta pronto con su mano.

**–** Aquí te vendrá mejor jugar al hombre que en el castillo. **–** Le comentó su abuelo, una vez lejos del puerto. **–** Tendrás las mismas tareas que los demás, y también me ayudaras. **–**.

**–** Abuelo. **–****.**

**–** Dime. **–****.**

**–** ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que la gente no sufra? **–** Zuko se quedó viendo a su nieto por unos largos segundos, pensando en alguna respuesta para tal pregunta. Era increíble que otra vez, aquel enclenque, le dejara mudo de nuevo.

**–** A veces… Creo que la gente sufre porque debe aprender de ello… Pero proteger la gente de las desgracias, no es algo fácil… **–** Inició Zuko con su conclusión, intentado recordar sus propias experiencias en el asunto.

**–** El bisabuelo Iroh I… Por quien se me dio mi nombre… El… evitó mucho sufrimiento en el mundo ¿verdad? **–****.**

**–** Si, así es. **–**.

**–** Pero también sufrió… su esposa, su hijo, su hermano, su sobrina… **–** Zuko no entendió muy bien hacia donde iba la conversación. **–** El General Iroh I fue un hombre que halló su camino a través de su formación militar, ¿cierto? **–****.**

**–** Si, en su camino por ser un heredero digno de su padre. **–** Ahora entendía todo.

**–** ¿Puedo yo seguir el mismo camino? **–** Preguntó su nieto con inocencia.

**–** ¿Desde cero? **–**.

**–** Sí. **–** Le dijo sin duda.

**–** ¿Sin ayuda de tu influencia? **–**. Retó Zuko.

**–** Sin ayuda. **–** Respondió decidido.

**–** Sera duro. **–** Advirtió.

**–** Lo sé. **– **Le contestó emocionado. **–** Pero una vez sea grande quiero ser un héroe de verdad. ¡Quiero luchar por lo que has dejado al mundo, Abuelo! **–****.**

Ya está, le había derretido el corazón. ¡Espíritus! ¿Merecía un nieto así? Acaso… ¿Todo lo que había sacrificado y esforzado por reponer estaba siendo devuelto con tan maravilloso jovencito? Lo abrazó con cariño, deseando que el camino que había decidido fuera el correcto.

**–** ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar? **–** Preguntó.

**–** Seré General, daré honor al nombre. **–** Zuko sonrío ampliamente, ese niño estaba leyendo demasiado.

**–** Esta bien, pequeño terco. Te deseo éxito, Iroh. Pero por ahora, aprende en estos viajes sobre las personas y sobre sus vidas. **–** Tomó al muchacho por los hombros y se dirigieron a la cabina del capitán del barco. **–** Sera un viaje largo para ayudar a todos, te deseo suerte. **–**.

**–** Gracias, Abuelo. **–** Zuko volteo a verlo con algo de gracia.

**–** Confió en ti tanto que estoy seguro que podrás con todo. **–** Te picó un ojo, mientras continuaba. **–** Te deseo suerte en convencer a tu madre. **–** Tras eso, caminó más rápido, dejando a su nieto atrás.

**–** ¡Abuelo! **–** Reclamó Iroh II al verse burlado, no había pensado en pedirle permiso a su progenitora, aunque esta había dicho que estaría de acuerdo con el camino que decidiera. Corrió tras su abuelo, quien le esperaba entusiasmado, tenía muchos años por delante para disfrutar de su pequeño nieto y muchos consejos sabios que enseñarle, junto a una buena colección de té e innumerables partidas de Pai Sho. Si, el camino sería largo, peligroso y exhaustivo. Pero valdría la pena.

Después de todo, es el sueño de un niño.

En el palacio, la flor que aparentaba estar marchita, se veía acompañada por pequeño tallos que se asomaban con timidez.

**…**

Iroh II, General de las Fuerzas Unidas, heredero del trono de La Nación Del Fuego, luego de muchos años de esfuerzos, tropiezos y logros, puede afirmar, en el ahora, mirando la pasión del mar y del cielo nocturno desde su navío, que el sueño que tomó como meta en presencia de su adorado y respetado Abuelo, cuando era tan sólo un crío, fue la mejor decisión de su vida, y que por medio de tantas aventuras y entrecruzadas en sus viajes, se consiguió a sí mismo, y pudo encontrar una verdadera vida, sin objeciones, sin arrepentimientos, había logrado sus deseos. Construyó su anhelo, protegía su herencia.

Por supuesto que lo valió todo.

Más si lo cumplió con el corazón...

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Honor*:_ Por la serie, creo que Honor, es el dragón de Zuko, a menos que él, en el capítulo 2, se haya referido a su hija, lo que creo poco probable, en todo caso, hasta que rebelen bien los nombres, el dragón que monta en LOK, será para mi Honor XD, le queda perfecto.

_La abuela de Iroh*:_ Sin importarme nada, me gusta pensar que Mai se casó con Iroh y fue la Señora del Fuego, es decir, ¡Ella es Mai! Le ponía carácter a Zuko y todo, pero bueno, pueden tomarlo como quieran, esta es sólo mi suposición, pues no han dicho nada seguro :(

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Es ilegal pedir el voto a favor por mí en la despedida? XD ¿Qué tal el cierre? ¿Le di mucho protagonismo a Zuko? No pude evitarlo, él y su nieto están de rechupete. Son un par demasiado hermoso.

Con muchísimas ganas de que les haya agradado, con mucho cariño para ustedes… y sueño, y hambre… ¡Y quiero Chocolate!

**Marianita–chan =3**

¡Reviews! Si no me dejan comentarios, creeré que soy un fraude, y que detestaron a mi Iroh II queridísimo de la vida cosita bella de mamá. También, deseo sus críticas, saber que tal, si les gustó. Una palabra suya son como 100 tazas de chocolate para mí ¡Es gratis! ;3


End file.
